north, south brother, sister
by Coon grrl novelista
Summary: Jacque: hey there yalll It's me the south or Jacqueline DJones basically, when I get introduced to the rest of the world and all the crazy that follows. bettr than it sounds honest USUK main ship PruCan in the back . T forJacque being motherly and violent and swearing like to Romano .Human names used Please review it'll help me greatly
1. Chapter 1

Jacque's pov

A usual morning in the jones-richards house hold.

"ALFRED GET UP!"

my counterpart yells at my twin brother

"5 MORE MINUTES CASSIDY!"

"YA GONNA BE LATE AS IT IS!" I yell from the kitchen taking a glance at the clock.

Technically I have a house of my own but Alfred keeps forgetting to take my key or leaves the door open typical of my idiotic genius I have for brother. I like his place better anyway" maybe even miss the flight Em can only stall it fer so long"

"damn crap shit dammit" he mutters as he runs down the stairs shaking his head which causes his hair to fall pretty much into it's normal position. I can't decide wether to be mad at him for doing this yet again ,jealous because he gets to go to meetings, or appaulled at the fact that he never combs his hair and he's going to a meeting dammit. On second thought no contest.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO TO A MEETIN' WITH YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT!"I yell at him while I force a brush through his uncombable hair this task is made no easier by my brother's thrashing about "IT'S UNDIGNIFIED AS ALL GETOUT! LORD ABOVE YOU WRIGGLIN'S ALMOST LESS DIGNIFIED THAN THE STATE O' YOUR AP'EARANCE"

"UNDIGNIFIED!" He scoffs "WHAT DO YOU EFFING CALL THIS THEN"

"I CALL IT TAKIN' CHARGE !YOU REALLY NEED TA START CARIN' 'BOUT YO' AP'EARANCE DON' THINK I DON' READ THA' 'JOURNAL' OF YOURS." Freddy freezes his face a bright red. I lower my voice ,some of the states are less tolerant than others and I don't want them to hear this" I know all about your feeling for Athur"

"th-thats private" he states quietly.

"yeah well You shoulda told me Al. Damnation Alfred I may not go ta meetings but Arthur's my friend I know him well. God Al I never took ya for the kinda person not to tell his sister that he's gay" Al hangs his head he mutters something bout not knowing how I'd react and then something bout Canada knowin'."What was that last part?"

"I said Mattie knows" Al says louder his blush deepening.

I nod that makes sense, Matthew is open and accepting no matter what, doesn't hurt that he's gay like Alfred is (despite Al's protests Matthew's boyfriend ,Prussia, is actually a friend of mine and I kinda helped France and Spain get them together) and he wouldn't tell anyone if you asked him to keep mum bout something.

Me. I'm a wild card, especially when I'm drunk. A loose cannon even when I'm sober accordin' Arthur. Not to mention my politics are so controversial on everything my reactions to everything was a wild bet. The civil war is proof of that. But Al knows I'm an artist, that I'm from the deep south I was raised by Spain and his obvious flirting with Romano, hell I actually walked in on them one time when I was visiting after the Revolution. I got the talk from Francis(france kinda obvious when ya think about it), Gilbert( Matthew's boyfriend), andAntonio( Spain) when I was the nation spirit equivalent of 5 years old in human maturity. I grew up around this sort of thing so I'm a bit offended ,course he was raised by the Kirklands who I know ,from my dealings with both the Virginias, aren't exactly accepting. Still I happen to know that the Anglo nations (England, Scotland, both Irelands ect) don't really care about that. Hell I'm fairly certain Alastair Kirkland( Scotland) is bi-sexual, and I know for a fact that Arthur is homo (like I said he's my friend/ drinking buddy and dear Artie is much easier to interiogate when drunk ,not to mention body language).

"okay well now I know too and don' you worry your little head 'bout your secrect's safe with me"

"cross your heart and hope to die?"

"cross my heart and hope to **rot**!"

Al relaxes and none to soon this job will go alot quicker and alot less painful if he is sits still which I know has never been his strong suite.

"there" I say stepping away from his hair and hand him a mirror. He looks basically the same ,but more put together and- what's the word not mature but definitly less childish not professional but you definetly couldn't tell that he'd come home drunk last night and had come out to me around midnight telling me everything, and I mean **everything**.

Which of course is why I read his diary, but that's another thing entirely.

_around 10:40 pm_

_I was walking to Al's from a night of partying with Eric(New York), Gail(Massachusettes), Matthew( with his boy friend), the trio(not gonna say all their names again), Gillian (Georgia), Raquelle (Louisiana), Jordan (Nevada) and a few others that I honestly can't remember. The party had ended with Gail dead drunk and cat fighting with some other girl for makeing out with Eric which then lead to everyone involved (so everyone is our group 'cept for Raquelle who owns the place plus a good twenty other people because we tried to stop the fight but ended up making things worse) getting thrown out._

_So typical Friday night. We almost always get kicked out for some reason or another around 11._

_Difference was this time the entire thing was about stupid love and all that peach-rot._

_Just kinda depressing that in the end it was always just me and France alone at the bar and as much as I like the guy his perverted tendencies and all he was family to me. I think of Tonio and Francis as father-figures and friends._

_So yeah not to mention Francis just plain creeps me out when he gets drunk. _

_Anyway I was walking to Al's house and once again we were all a bit drunk Gail more so than the rest of us but she was with Eric. I'll say this once I was the soberest of all of us ,Gil had dragged my drunk brother to another bar ,Antonio checked into a hotel with Lovino, Nevada thought she saw Colorado and called her friends Alaska and Arizona to drive her home and Raquelle was cleaning up the mess we had made of her establishment. I was slightly drunk, walking home cause Al was the one who dropped me off and I'm not drunk enough to think driving is a good idea, alone with France, who was just sober enough to keep up with me. Once again I am alone dressed in club clothes with a drunk Francis Bonnefroy._

_This is a situation I sadly have found myself in several times. 9 outa 10 France is sober enough not to try anythin'. Tonight was one of the 10%-ers though cause I couldn't walk 4 ft without him tryin to grope me 'r somethin. Then he tried to take off my Civil war Jacket. Thankyou god for giving humanity the people who invented pepperspray and then Mace._

_"Git off me you perverted bastard!" It's a battle cry I kick him in the vitals then spray him with the acidic I text Tonio and Gilbert._

from: Southern Belle Hell

' You total jerkface bastard imbeciles you left me alone with Francis. well the perve did his thing or tried to anyway and now he's in a fetal positionon the side of the road a block away from Tonio's hotel you guy's better pick his frenchie ass up cause I am not dealing with his hangover along with mine in the morning!'

_With that I run the rest of the way to Al's. When I get to the house realize that my keys aren't in my pocket._

_"calisse" I grumble I must've left my keys at the club, again. "I'll call Raquelle for 'em in the morn'in' right now I need some ice cream, a soda, and a brainless vampire romance movie." I look around checking that no one is looking then I reach up to the ledge above the door where the spare keys are then noticed that the lock mech of the doorknob wasn't on. Al had left the house unlocked, again."that imbecile. one of these days someone is going to break in" I grumble and open the door. _

_"I'M HOOOOOOOO-oooooommmmmMMMMMMMEEEE!"silence_

_"oh right Al's out with his friends and Emily's at Iggy's" I check my watch 11o'clock Cassidy left for his job four hours ago and won't be back 'til 5 am tomorrow. I bee-line to the kitchen. On my way in I grab the empty 3liter container that at one point contained choclate icecream. Walk to the freezer grab the peach swirl icecream and the vanilla icecream. scoop about half a liter of each into the 3 liter bucket. Walk to the pantry grab the liter and a half of rootbeer. Pick up both the soda and the bucket of icecream. stomp back up stairs . go into the movie room/ Emily's room. Rumage through Emily's movies til I find Twilight. I put the movie into the dvd player, pour the entire contents of the rootbeer bottle into the bucket of now slightly melted icecream the foam flowing over the top. grab the controller click the play button and started eating the ice cream float with the spoon I'd used as a scoop_

_11:30 pm_

_At some point in the last half hour I've started crying and screaming at Bella at the top of my lungs to stop being an idiot. I'm pretty sure that over 50% of the swears and curses I'm saying are just random words being strung together, like that one time Cassidy, Al and Hong Kong nearly blew up the tri-state area. I throw one of the manyplush skelanimals on the fouton that is my younger sister's bed ,at the projected image on the cloth that serves as a screen._

_11:50_

_I'm half way done with my Peaches'n'vanilla creme rootbeer float when the front door opens and shuts. Even before the cliche bellow I know it's Al, Em is never home from a sleep over before 4:59 am and as I said before Cassidy's shift ends at 5 am, and I locked the door at 11:10._

_"Um hey uh Jackie?" wait no bellow? Not normal and from the sound of Al's slurred voice he was drunker than he normally was when he came back. Peach-__**ROT**__! I've been out with my brother enough to know that the current amount of slurring and the fact that he hasn't yet in the ten seconds he's been home said the word 'hero' can only mean one scenario. He's drunk enough to have a memory wipe hangover and upset, and not like he's angery, heavens no he's embarrassed and a little sad. _Wonderful just freaking wonderful._ He better have something important to say 'cause I stopped being depressed around 11:45 and now I'm abit irratable from the headache I was starting to get from Kristen Stewart's whiney-ness, the several brain freezes I've had in the short time I've been home, and the fact that I wasn't really drunk and was getting a bit of that tell tale coming down from the alchohol high hangover."you here cuz I have some'in' to tell you"_

_"I'm in Em'ly's room! If ya wanna talk ta me then ya gonna hafta come in here!"_

_" 'Kay!"_

_I hear him walk up to the room I'm in._

_"Twilight? Seriously sis?" I turn around to give him a glare but am shocked by his appearance. From the looks of it Emily had gone all out with the punkrock cluber appearance (which was accurate)and then Mangus Bane from the _Mortal Instruments_ series had done __**something**__ cause Al had a hickey on his neck that was already turning dark his ,glasses (which are mine btw) completely askew, red white and blue glitter sparkled in his hair. What I found slightly confusing was the fact that he had no lipstick on him at all, this is what had made me think maybe- nah he was drunk anything could happen and even if he was he would have told me already. Right?_

_**Right?**_

_"woah sis have you been crying? cuz your eye liner and mascara is a mess." He asks as if my condition was the one that warrented concern._

_"no! speakin of appearences what's with that?" I gesture at all of him but my eyes stay on the bite mark on his neck. He sees my gaze, blushes then covers his neck with his hand._

_"yeah Thats actually what I came to talk to you about."_

"get changed Jack"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" his voice snaps me back to the present.

"for the meeting remember last night before I dropped you off I said you'd be coming and not to get too drunk so that you wouldn't be all hungover so you wouldn't try and kill someone at the meeting causing an international incident"

Oh right that's why I was sober last night. While my brother has a tendency to exaggerate things all out of proportion. Sadly, and embarrassingly, my hangover-self isn't one of theses things- last time I was hungover at a meeting, I tried to strangle Michelle(DC). with a table clothe. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

"and your not going to a meeting in day old clothing"I look at what I'm wearing. Peach-rot- I'm wearing the same thing I was last night minus my jacket which was on the coat rack.

"oh right! It's so unlike me to forget!" I turn for the stairs " I'll be only a moment"

Alfred mumbles something that sounds like 'we're so gonna be late'. I think it muffled by his face palm.

Hey there readers I'm really sorry about deleting the Nations and Psychos-Imean States but there were so many things I did wrong so I just thought It'd be better in the long run to completely scrap it and start over.

anyway this is the restart

new title. new start. new character designs. new plot.

hope you like please review if ya do

crit in review if ya don't

be nice. or don't.

your funeral.

oh and Jacque( prounounced like Jack) is short for Jacqueline(prounouced like Jaclyn) and only Al can call her Jackie/ Jacquee/ Jacquie

oh and heres some fun with disclaimers

Jacque:*looking at script* do I really have to read this?

Coongrrl: I know but Emily wrote it special

Jacque: fine

Coongrrl: yay!

Jacque: the novelista regrets ta inform ya'll that she owns nothing but the copyrights of her versions of the following states* off script now* kay ya'll listen up this is role call in alphabetical order of yo'r state names so when I call it say your human name!*coona points to script* and your state motto!

Alabama: William Chen! "I dare to defend my rights"!

Alaska: Tatiana Arlovskaya! "North to the future"!

Arizona: Sedona Chavez! "Don't tread on me"!

Arkansas: Emma Starling! "Let the people rule"!

California North: Francisco Capistro-Carriedo!

California South: Barbara Capistro-Carriedo!

Both: Eureka!

Colorado: Jacob Leon-Carriedo! "Nothing without providence"!

Connecticut: Olivia Kirkland! "He who transplants sustains"!

Delaware:Ryan Kirkland! "Liberty and independence"!

Florida: Micheal Rivera-Carriedo! "In God We Trust" YEP THAT'S MY STATE MOTTO!

Georgia: Gillian Kirkland! "Wisdom, justice, and moderation"

Hawai'i: Leilani Jones! "Ua Mau ke Ea o ka Aina i ka Pono"!

Idaho: Taylor Johnson! "let it be perpetual"

Illinois: Grace Jones! "state sovreignty and national union"

Indiana: Tyler Brown! "Crossroads of America!"!

*olivia: how is that even possible!?*

Iowa *everyone 'cept Iowa: Who?*:madison williams. "my liberty I prize my rights I will maintain"

Kansas: Dotty Gale! "to the stars through diversity"!

Kentucky: Hannah Smith "united we stand! divided we fall!"

Louisiana: Racquelle Incarnat! "Union! Justice! And Confidence!" ! ! ! ! !

*Olivia: -_- sweatdrops*

Maine: Andrew Kirkland "I direct"

Maryland: Kayla Kirkland. "Manly deeds womenly words" GO FEMINISM!

Massachusetts: Gail Kirkland." By sword I seek peace but peace only under liberty"

Michegan east: Jet Maveric

Michegan west: Devonne Maveric

both: "I will defend"

Minnesota: Jack Etoile. "Star of the North"

Missisipi: Marshal Twain. "By valor and arms"

Missouri: Chloe Thompson. "the welfare of the people is highest law"

Montana: Silvia Johnson. "silver and gold"

Nebraska: Cera Jones"equality before law"

Nevada: Jordan Vega. "All for my country"

New Hampshire:Nicole Kirkland "Live Free or _**DIE**_!"

New Jersey: Bianca Vargas and Diavolo "liberty and prosperity"

New Mexico: Christina Chavez "I grow as I go"

New York: Erik Woods "Skyward!"

North Carolina: Kimberly Kirkland "To _**BE **_rather than to _**SEEM**_"

North Dakota: Charlette 'Charlie" jones "Liberty and union, now and forever, one and inseprable

Ohio: Oliver Jones "With god nothings impossible"

Oklahoma: Piper Jones "Hard work conquers all"

Oregon: perry jones "I fly with My _own _wings"

Pennsylvania:Mackenzie Jones "virtue liberty and independence"

RhodeIsland: Hope Kirkland, I am not saying my first name again

(rh's motto is hope, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)

South Carolina: Thomas Kirland "while I breathe I_** HOPE**_"

South Dakota: Kevin Jones

Tennesee: Theo Nash"agriculture and commerce"

Texas: Mary-Anne Jones "_friendship"_

Utah: Annie jones "industry"

Vermont: Jekyll Kirkland "freedom and unity"

Virginia: Ginny Kirkland "sid semper tyrannis"

Washington: Seattle "by and by"

West Virginia: Hunter Kirkland "Mountaineers are always free"

Wisconsin:Ethan Bonnefroy "forward"

Wyoming:Connor Jones "EQUAL RIGHTS!"! ! ! ! ! !

(Olivia: I give up!)

Washington DC: Michelle Jones

Puerto Rico: Carlos Rivera-Carriedo

Mexico: Alejandro Chavez

back to Jacque: 'kay that's done oh yeah she also owns the copyrights for my character and the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Al (rp video game style)

Game style key: Hello = Al/you _Hello_= inner conversation/possible reactions Hello= other people

_Your sister rushes down the stairs pushing her arms into her gray antique military jacket she hollers _

Jacque: "Kay Al! 'M ready ta go!"

You the hero roll your eyes_. She made all this fuss over your punctuality but now you're even later than before._

_Finally now let's go_

_Took you long enough_

_You realize we're late right?_

_* walk out door*_

You: "Finally! C'mon sis we're late already as it is"

Jacque: "some how I don't think the first day of a month long meeting is that impo'tant"

Once again you roll your eyes._ Is she serious right now? _

_Okay you wanna room with Francis_

_ Touché but I really don't want Arthur to yell at me_

_Shut up and get in the car_

You: "and you'd be right if you don't mind not having the vaguest idea where the hotel is! Then have to room with Mr. French pervert"

Jacque: *squawking* "gak! Ok let's go then"

She grabs her bag

Jacque's inventory:

the knife you gave her for her birthday _-she better not pull it on me again_

her lemat revolver _-dear lord the gun she made_

several rounds of bullets -_she's worse than Basch_

a pentagram pendant _ - for her weird hoodoo work probably_

rag doll –_cutesy toy used for creepy magic no doubt_

headband - creepy but cute charm is cute but creepy

Jacqueline's POV (reality)

I get dressed fast. Faded black trousers, purple Savannah, Georgia cemetery t-shirt, russet knee-high riding boots one of my favorite outfits well it would be if I had my jacket but its down stairs. I grab my suitcase and Anansi( my magic spider friend) climbs onto my head turning into a spider headband so she doesn't fall off and lose me.

Pandora, my talking pet coral snake, slinks around in her carrier.

"_if yourrrr not takinnnnngggg meeeee thennnnn whyyyyy did yoooo put meeee innnn herrrrrre." _she hisses, its a statement not a question she hates the carrier,her tone alone speaks novels. Her tail curled telling me she wants to kill Al for putting her in a cage.

"Sorry Pandora but we can't have a highly venomous snake slithering around the house while I'm gone"

"_Thennnn take mmeee witttthhhh yoooo and keep annnn eye onnn meeeee I'mmmmmm not that mmuch troublllle" _venom in her words.

"How bout you spend a week with Auntie Sedona and shut up."

"_I hate Auntie Ssssssssedona'sssssss ssssssnakessssss they arr'rrude and dissssrespectful to meeeee."_

" and your bossy and stuck up to them"

"_ Your taking Ananssssee."_

" Anansi doesn't get into trouble. Now this is the last we're gonna talk bout this. Your staying with Arizona till the 15th understand."

" _yessssss."_

"Good snake. I'll be back before you can say mardi gras."

_" MAH-DEE GRAH. There I ssaid it now yoo can't leave."_ i glare at the snarky, sarcastic, scarlet scaled creature that was my best friend.

" Shut up."

Surprisingly enough she did.

I walk down stairs to see Al and Cassidy drinking coffee, or in Cassidy's case tea, and reading.

" kay I'm ready ta go"

"finally, c'mon sis we're late enough as it is"

"Alfre' I've heard 'nough bout these meetings to know that the first day of a month long long conference is not tha' important"

" and your right if you don't mind having no idea what room your is and having to room with France" We both shudder openly at the thought, after dealing with Francis when he's walkin on a slant I have been reminded why I never wanna room with him, too risky.

"good point. Lets high-tail it then"

I put on my jacket and get in the car. Al puts the bags in the back then gets into the passenger side.

" why don't I get to drive?" I give him a dry glare for his stupidity and the annoying questions

"cuz you drove last time"

"oh"

* * *

yeah Jacqui can see flying mint bunny because she has voudon or hoodoo

oh and heres a disclaimer:

Tasha: Coona doesn't own hetalia and make sure to comment as reviewers help The writer write good story. so Read , enjoy and review.

seriously I want feed back and help with slang is always welcome

laters

Coongrrl out


	3. Chapter 3

Jacqueline's POV

The UK. The meeting just had to be in the United Kingdom. Don't get me wrong I adore Arthur, he's a good friend. He taught me most of what I know about cooking (he has beautiful theory just no skill or talent or ability... I digress), he supported me when I needed it most ( Ironically enough Ivan supported Alfred in that matter... Go figure), he taught me how to sew and how to - ahh take care of a certain Frenchie. His family taught me about my powers and other fun social necessities like drinking, swearing, smoking ,and showing your siblings what for ( the Kirklands are an interesting bunch). So its not that I dislike the nation. Not at all. England is quite stunning in some areas.

I just hate travel. Civil war was fought on my turf because of this little fact.

Now here's another little known fun "if-you-tell-anyone-your-dead" fact, I am highly claustrophobic and even more territorial, its France's fault. Its kinda caused me a couple wars. But yeah leave me in a small space with a lotta people and I freak out, unless its a club 'r some'in like that, then I'm fine with it.

Okay so here's the facts

England is across the Atlantic ocean

Atlantic Ocean=long distance

Fastest way to get there=flying

Flying=planes

planes= small space crowded with lots of people

So think, planes+long distance+ claustrophobia= my situation.

*sigh*

Which is why I'm currently in panic mode.

"we're all gonna die we're all gonna die, dear god this is worse than that time Francois like to buried me alive!" I my fingers puncture the cloth padding of the arm rest.

" Jacqui people are staring"

" TA HELL WITH THAT I'M TRAVELIN' ACROSS THE ATLANTIC IN A FLYIN' DEATH TRA-" Al shoves one of his burgers into my mouth effectively shutting me up

" eat. Flying on an empty stomach can make anyone want to climb the walls it doesn't help that you bottled up your nervousness about the meeting." Alfred looks me straight in the eye, his voice one of ,ironically and irritatingly enough, pragmatic reason. Damnit Arthur's rubbing off on him, I'll have to fun of him for it when I get this disgusting garbage he calls food out of my mouth. "You may not feel hungry but trust me the last thing you wanna do is eat Arthur's cooking right before your first meeting. Hell you probably don't even wanna eat something heavy like that burger right before a meeting. Nerves plus fast food. Trust me not a heroic combo."

"blech- No shit Sherlock. I'll be fine with the stew the attendant gave me, and I'll calm down as long as I don't hafta eat the rest of that burger you like to force fed me."

" I just said that you eating my burger was a bad idea. Me eating it on the other hand." My brother gabs the burger ,that's now missing a bite because he shoved it so far into my mouth I had to eat some of it to get the rest out, and eats it in one go. Its disgusting and I want to look away, but I can't. I have the urge to both barf and crawl in a hole and die.

" Alfred Freedom Jones you did not just eat a half eaten burger! I am appalled by your behavior, you should be ashamed of yourself. Do you realize how disgusting, rude, and unhygienic that is. I can't be seen anywhere with you. I am em-"

" Whatever sis your not the boss of me besides I gotcha to stop freaking out didn't I." I glare at him. Then smack that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

"God I hate you so much!"

" Yeah yeah yeah words can't describe. Love you too sis."

"Shut up you idiot"

_~=0=Hetalia=0=~_

"JACK THE PLANES GONNA CRASH!" Al yells shaking me violently.

" aw shut up douche bag, we landing soon?"

"yeah how'd ya know?"

" Elementary my dear idiot" I point to the sign with big glowing red letters saying prepare for landing.

"heh oh yeah that makes sense."

" no duh Alfred"

I glare at him then have a brilliant and evil idea. I don't realize but I'm smiling evily.

" Sis what's with the creepy smile"

" Oh. Nothing ,just." I pause he stares expecting my answer "ARTHUR AND ALFRED SITTIN INA TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN THEY COME WITH A BABY CARRIAGE! ! ! ! ! !" I shout loud as I can. Everyone in the plane stares. Alfred blushes something fierce, he looks out the window avoiding my gaze and pouting. Its kinda adorkable, I don't often see him so flustered but today alone I've caused it twice. This is gonna be a fun month.

_~=0=HETALIA=0=~_

Arthur's POV (cause Coongrrl needs a break from the sibling angst+ historical rivalry+culture difference of the United Siblings of Awsome)

Okay. Jack. Last time I saw her she was at war with Alfred, after that well I'm sad to say this I'd lost contact and when Alfred told me how exactly he had won. Well, I had decent reason to believe that she was well dead, so hearing Al say that she was alive you can imagine my surprise. She's the sweetest girl in the world, pretty too if you like women that is, which I don't.

"so England what's Jacklynn like anyway~aru?" China questions looking and sounding bored.

"well we've been out of contact for so long , bloody hell until last meeting I thought Alfred had killed her,but here's what I remember. She's always understanding and caring even if it doesn't always show, she's always curtious and polite, her hospitality is second to none - " Mexico, Spain, and France stare at me as if I just admitted that I love Alfred , which while it is the truth I'm not going to say it out loud at least not to them "why are you three staring at me as if I've gone spar?"

" Angleterre ami" Francis comes up from behind me and puts an arm on my shoulder which I glare at. " you sure you are thinking of my former territory Jacqueline?"

"if your speaking of Alfred's twin sister then yes I am. Now get your bloody arm off me git." I remove his unwelcome extremity from my shoulder. Walking away before he tries anything.

" Dios! That chica is a menace, a fuckin beautiful, hot, sexy, gunslinging, knife carrying, glasses stealing menace! Hell I can't tell you how many times she's chased me across my borders." Mexico yells.

"Mon cher Mexique, you forget about the skillet?"

" Ay si, that girl knows where to hit hard." The Mexican rubs a phantom blow to his face and head.

"Alexander did you just happen to have been found, spying on her through her window."

"uuuuuuhhhhhhh tal vez?" The nation answers guiltily.

"Thought so. Spain you look a little nervous explain." Antonio sighs not lookinging at anything and rubbing the back of his neck

" Ah well lets just say she and I have an interesting relationship and she swears like Lovi, not to mention her death fetish- yeah that's just weird" The Spaniard says looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"what's wrong with La Catrina?!" Mexico shouts angrily causing the rest of Latin America and Southern Europe to sweat drop.

" oh right you're un necrofilio asi. Se me olvidaba, lo siento Mexico. "

"Es mejor que tengas s-Pain" the boy growls.

"the border jumping tramp has a point." Says a girl, from right next to Alexander.

" AY DIOS! PSICOPATA CHICA HERMOSA JUNTO A MI!"Alexander jumps Jack had appeared out of thin air right next to him. "Damnit Chica you gotta stop doing that," he says composing himself."empiezo podria creer que tiene un enamorado de mi." he smirks at her five inches from her face.

"not even in your wildest dreams Tramp." Jack says unflapped shoving his face away with her hand."and We," she gestures to Alexander and herself "are not necrophilic, 'kay. Just cuz we don't fear death like ya'll don mean we love dead people."

"Wait are you-"Mexico interrupts

"defending you? Only cuz I agree with you for once." Jack cuts him off, her voice starting to drawl. " All Souls' Day and Los Dias de los Muertos are ancient an' traditional holidays that celebrate life, death, and family. An' if y'all gotta problem with us celebrating it then you can go eat -"

" Ok that's enough sis ahahaha wouldn't want to offend anyone before the meeting starts." Afred pipes up running to the group.

"Aw cram it lover-boy!" Jack grumps back in retort, Al blushes in embarrassment.

What could Jack have been talking about to make my favorite american so flustered.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE :Hey there everyone Coongrrl here

Sorry for not updating this chapter took forever. Long chapter is _**LONG**_.

It just refused to seem finished we are finally seeing other nations. Ok a word on Mexico, he has a huge crush on our angsty tsundere southern rebelle a fact that is obvious to everyone except her. She does have a crush on him but she's no good with "all that wishy-washy lovey-dovey mushy crap", at least when its her.

Oh and here's a disclaimer

Sedona: Coona doesn't own hetalia and neither do you now go -mph!

Coongrrl: Sedona you don't have to insult people Rachelle can you finish up for her

Rachelle:Oui. People who review get virtual cookies!

Coongrrl: COOKEEEEEEEEEEHS! ! ! ! ! ! !

Laters


End file.
